Doctor x reader
by Sethadame2145
Summary: You lived a boring life in your flat in london until you met The Doctor. You and him ran away together and have been on fantastic adventures throughout time and space. For some reason The Doctor has been acting strange towards you. And you determine to find out whats up with him.
1. Doctor x reader1

_You are standing by the door of the TARDIS playing with the rubics cube_ Doctor_ gave you. He is at the controls looking through the radar. You look up at him. Looking up from the radar he stares back at you with a cocked eyebrow. Embarrased you break from his gaze and continue toying with the rubics cube. Looking back up you see him walking towards you. Standing nervously you begin to blush. The Doctor pulls you close to him staring sensually into your eyes. He puts his lips close to yours...you blush even more. Closer and closer your heartbeat getting faster... then you wake up. Your in your bed at your London town flat. You stand up and look down at your bed sheets. They were drenched in sweat. Thoughts of The Doctor sweeped in your mind. You snapped out of the daydream and shook your head and reluctantly walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. While you washed in the lukewarm water you heard a noise coming from outside. "The TARDIS! The Doctor! He's back". Quickly you jump out of the shower, dry off, get dressed, and run outside. Sure enough you see The Doctor leaning up against the tardis in his blue suit and tannish overcoat. You run up and give him a hug._

_ "Doctor! My god where in the world have you been?"_

_ "Well... I have been everywhere really. But its been pretty boring without my old companion around!"_

_ You blush at the comment._

_ "So, why are you here?" You ask timidly._

_ "I came to pick you up of course! Silly girl I told you I would come back for you remember?"_

_ ~**8 MONTHS EARLIER~**_

_Sirens blare inside the TARDIS. Electricity crackling, controls smoking. The Doctor was trying to gain control of his beloved TARDIS. You were haning onto the rail trying not to fall. All of a sudden daleks swarm in the TARDIS doors. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver Doctor stood infront of you protecting you from the daleks. Doctor defeated them one by one but they kept coming. The Doctor's choices narrowed down. He looked at you with a serious look and hugged you and whispered in your ear. "I will come back for you _ no matter how far away you are." He pushes some buttons on the controls and you teleport away._

_Looking up at The Doctor you nod remembering that moment._

_"Travel with me".He asks you holding your hand gently._

_"What?"_

_ "Travel with me again".He looks into your eyes._

_His hazel eyes start to twinkle as he stares dreamingly into yours. Feeling embarrased, you break from The Doctor's gaze and pull your hand away. He looks at you in worry and then looks down._

_"I see how it is." He said. The Doctor then bid you fair well, got into the TARDIS , and went off. There you stood. Teary eyed, blushing, and your head overflowed with thoughts of The Doctor. And back to your home you went._


	2. Doctor x reader 2

_You are standing by the door of the TARDIS playing with the rubics cube_ Doctor_ gave you. He is at the controls looking through the radar. You look up at him. Looking up from the radar he stares back at you with a cocked eyebrow. Embarrased you break from his gaze and continue toying with the rubics cube. Looking back up you see him walking towards you. Standing nervously you begin to blush. The Doctor pulls you close to him staring sensually into your eyes. He puts his lips close to yours...you blush even more. Closer and closer your heartbeat getting faster... then you wake up. Your in your bed at your London town flat. You stand up and look down at your bed sheets. They were drenched in sweat. Thoughts of The Doctor sweeped in your mind. You snapped out of the daydream and shook your head and reluctantly walked to the bathroom and got into the shower. While you washed in the lukewarm water you heard a noise coming from outside. "The TARDIS! The Doctor! He's back". Quickly you jump out of the shower, dry off, get dressed, and run outside. Sure enough you see The Doctor leaning up against the tardis in his blue suit and tannish overcoat. You run up and give him a hug._

_ "Doctor! My god where in the world have you been?"_

_ "Well... I have been everywhere really. But its been pretty boring without my old companion around!"_

_ You blush at the comment._

_ "So, why are you here?" You ask timidly._

_ "I came to pick you up of course! Silly girl I told you I would come back for you remember?"_

_ ~**8 MONTHS EARLIER~**_

_Sirens blare inside the TARDIS. Electricity crackling, controls smoking. The Doctor was trying to gain control of his beloved TARDIS. You were haning onto the rail trying not to fall. All of a sudden daleks swarm in the TARDIS doors. Pulling out his sonic screwdriver Doctor stood infront of you protecting you from the daleks. Doctor defeated them one by one but they kept coming. The Doctor's choices narrowed down. He looked at you with a serious look and hugged you and whispered in your ear. "I will come back for you _ no matter how far away you are." He pushes some buttons on the controls and you teleport away._

_Looking up at The Doctor you nod remembering that moment._

_"Travel with me".He asks you holding your hand gently._

_"What?"_

_ "Travel with me again".He looks into your eyes._

_His hazel eyes start to twinkle as he stares dreamingly into yours. Feeling embarrased, you break from The Doctor's gaze and pull your hand away. He looks at you in worry and then looks down._

_"I see how it is." He said. The Doctor then bid you fair well, got into the TARDIS , and went off. There you stood. Teary eyed, blushing, and your head overflowed with thoughts of The Doctor. And back to your home you went._


End file.
